peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 December 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-12-05 ; Comments *John talks about football (just for a change). Liverpool are 14 points behind with a game in hand after a considerable 5-0 win over Crystal Palace on 28 November, but he feels sorry for Coventry City, who that night were held to a 2-2 draw by Ipswich Town (information on matches retrieved from here). *He complains that when bands move to major labels, the flood of promotional issues seems to stop, thus there is a time delay between release and radio play. Two cases in point are the Senseless Things single and the new Sundays LP. *Only around 7 minutes are now missing from the show, between the end of File a and the start of File 5, and the track listing is probably comnplete Sessions *Aphex Twin, #1. Recorded 1992-09-09. No known commercial release. *Kitchens Of Distinction, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1992-08-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a starts' *Handover from Andy Kershaw: :(AK: 'It's eleven o'clock. Here's John the Revelator.') *Huggy Bear: Sizzlemeet (Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas 7" EP) Wiiija *Deuce Coupes: Gear Masher (Compilation LP - Boss Drag '64) Hot Rod *Aphex Twin: Afx6 (session) *'File a ends ' *Trumans Water: Sad Sailor Story (7" - Our Scars Like Badges) Homestead back-announced only *'File 5 '''begins ''near end of below track *Lionel Hampton: Flying Home (v/a album - Malcolm X (Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Qwest *Kitchens Of Distinction: Four Men (session) *Capitalist Casualties: 'Dead Weight (Compilation 7"-Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!)' (Slap A Ham) 5''' John's pronunciation of the EP causes great mirth to Andy Kershaw *Top Buzz: World Wide Epidemic (v/a album -Fantazia - The First Taste...) Fantazia FANTA CD001 *Edsel Auctioneer: Ballast (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *11:30 news 13:57 into File 5 *Huggy Bear: Carnt Kiss (7" EP - Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas) Wiiija WIJ 18V *Trash: On And On With Lou Reed (7") New World Of Sound NWOS01 *Aphex Twin: Illumineph (session) '''2 3 *Oscar Ford: Race Between A Ford And A Chevrolet (v/a album - Songs Of War & History) Library Of Congress LBC 10''' 2 3''' *'File c 'starts 2:42 from end of first track below *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Gentleman's Lament / Catcher / Wide Forehead (2xLP-Mother Of All Saints)' (Matador) 5''' *Junior Delgado: 'Away With Your Fussing And Fighting (Vocal Cut) (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International 2)' (Greensleeves) 3''' :(JP: 'I was going to go out and buy some new reggae records today, but I fell asleep on the office floor instead. The romantic life I live in showbiz! So that was loaned to me by Andy Kershaw.') *Senseless Things: 'Homophobic Asshole (7")' (Epic) 3''' *'''File 5 ''pauses during above track'' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'I'm Not The One (7"-On A Wing & A Prayer)' (Funky Mushroom) :(JP: 'I got a letter actually from one of the members of the band to say that they are hoping to come to Europe at the beginning of next year and to ask if I would be interested in doing a session with them which I certainly would and I’ll let them know. (It came to pass in July 93.) … Before that of course it was the Senseless Things and their current record Homophobic Asshole, and my only reason for not having played that on the radio previously was because I only got a copy of it myself about a week ago. This often happens actually when bands get on to kinda major labels that you no longer get promotional copies of their records which is fair enough – if they don’t want to send them that’s up to them – entirely so. But for those people who have written, for example, to ask why it is that I've not played anything from the recent Sundays LP – it's because I haven’t got a copy of it.') *Kitchens Of Distinction: 'Mad As Snow' (Peel Session) 3''' *'''File 5 resumes during next track *Orca: 'Sonar (Compilation CD-Fantazia - The First Taste...)' (Fantazia)' 2 ' 3''' *Headcleaner: 'XL5 (10"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *70 Gwen Party: 'Versus The Cartel (7"-Knee Deep In Evil)' (Snape) 2 3''' *De Scalzi Brothers: 'Sampdoria Formazione (Compilation CD-Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte)' (Exotica) :(JP: 'You don’t get an awful lot of that in the Premier League, do you? That’s another bit from the CD Bend it 92.') *'File c breaks off at 40:54' *'File d starts' *Aphex Twin: T Q T (session) *Wedding Present: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (" 7") Reception REC 009 *Goldentones: Green Avalanche () Ikon *John Coltrane: Alabama (Soundtrack CD-Malcolm X (Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack))' (Qwest) *Deja Vu: Never Knew The Devil (12") Cowboy RODEO 14 *''Well this is a record I played a few weeks ago, about which I've had a certain amount of mail, as you can imagine...'' *DQE: Masturbation Made A Mess Out Of Me (7") Feel Good All Over *'File 1 starts' *Kitchens Of Distinction: 'When In Heaven' (Peel Session) *Otis M'Buta & Matchatcha: 'Le Monde Est Fou (The World Is Mad) (LP-Le Monde Est Fou)' (Afric' Music) *''news announced as the 11:30 news but going by the timings below must be the 01:00 news.'' (edited out on file d) *'File 5' ends *Cows: 'Plowed (7")' (Amphetamine Reptile) *'File d ends' *'File c resumes at 40:55' *Aphex Twin: 'Quintute' (Peel Session) 3''' *Lung: 'Mother (Makes Me Feel Like A Man) (7"-Psychopornodelia)' (Scratch) 2''' 3 :(JP: 'Loads of records at the moment seem to be starting with kind of effects and noises and bits of dislocated speech, and so on. I quite like that. Here's another one.') *Fly Ashtray: 'Second Song (CD-Clumps Takes A Ride)' (Shimmy Disc) *Arrested Development: 'Revolution (Soundtrack CD-Malcolm X (Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack))' (Qwest) :(JP: 'Well, opinion here in the 1FM Studio is pretty sharply divided, but it seems as though I might have possibly played a popular track. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.') *Kitchens Of Distinction: 'Blue Pedal' (Peel Session) ¥ Also available ''on Peel December 1992 *'File 1 ends''' :(JP: 'I've noticed that it's nearly half past one: we're this far into the programme, and still we've not had a Robert Palmer song, so let's set that to rights now.') *Ciccone Youth: 'Addicted To Love (CD-The Whitey Album)' (Geffen)' 2 3' :(JP: 'The machine cuts it off again – I love the way it does that – oh my goodness technology where would we be without it. Ciccone Youth – they sound like a cute bunch don't they indication that he knows they are [[Sonic Youth]], and that's Robert Palmer's Addicted To Love, done up in the only way you could sensibly do it.') *''(John gives a rundown of the upcoming programmes and sessions, which bears little relation to what was actually broadcast. He is unsure of the other session apart from Mint 400 on the 12 December 1992 show (it was a Superchunk repeat); 18 December 1992 was originally supposed to contain Leatherface (held over to 16 January 1993), PJ Harvey (25 December 1992), Bandulu (02 January 1993), and Jesus Lizard (29 January 1993)); 19 December 1992 was to feature Dinosaur Jr (09 January 1993), Ivor Cutler (08 January 1993) and Unrest (no such repeat found).) He says he is also toying with the idea of running last year's Festive 50 as well, which of course ultimately started on 08 January 1993.)'' *Aphex Twin: 'Blue Calx' (Peel Session)' 4' *Augustus Pablo: '555 Crown Street (Melodica Mix) (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International 2)' (Greensleeves) 4''' *'''File c ends. *'File e starts' *Flying Luttenbachers: Throwing Bricks (7") Quinnah *Big Red Ball: She Ran Away From The World (7") Prospective *Nights of Pan: Far Beyond Space And Time (LP - Into The Great White Light) MFS *End of show. *Tracks marked 2''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *a) 1992-12-05 Peel Show L235b.mp3 *c) Peel Show 1992-12-05 (incomplete).mp3 *d) L224a.mp3 *1) Peel Show 1992-12-05 (incomplete) *e) 1992-12-05 Peel Show L247b.mp3 *2) John Peel tape no.42 *3) John Peel no.42 side a.mp3 *4) John Peel no.42 side b.mp3 *5) best of peel vol 55 part 1 (with introductions) *6) 1992-12-05 Peel Show LE642 ;Length *a) 00:08:30 *c) 01:20:38 (first segment to 40:54, then continues later in the show) *d) 00:36:04 *1) 00:31:03 *e) 00:15:41 *2) 47:25 (5:34-27:22) *3) 46:30 (5:33 on) *4) 44:10 *5) 47:01 (34:44-45:08) *6) 1:32:22 (to 30:06, 1:30:23 on additional) ;Other *a) Created from L235 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *c) File created by ML from L074 of the SL Tapes. *d) File created by RC from L224a of the SL Tapes. *1) File created from CB024 of 500 Box. *e) Created from L247 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *2-4) Many thanks to Dweemis From DW Tape 42 *5) From Best Of Peel Vol 55 *6) Created from LE641 of Lee Tapes ;Available *a) and e) Mooo *c) Mooo Server *d) Mooo Server *1) Mooo Server *2-4) Youtube *5) Part 1 *6) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: 500 Box Category:SL Tapes